<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Feet by ClaraLuna98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180569">Cold Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98'>ClaraLuna98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Wedding, julian doesn't have any brain cells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian panics about the wedding, and decides to calm his nerves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear, Ilya, if you don’t go to bed this moment.” Mazelinka wagged her spoon at Julian. </p>
<p>“I’m not a child, Linka.” Julian pouted. </p>
<p>“Well you certainly act like one.” Mazelinka huffed. “Now I know you got nerves about tomorrow. I can make you some soup if you like.” </p>
<p>“What if I sleep through the day?”</p>
<p>“Come on.” Portia grabbed his arm. “You don’t want to be tired for your wedding tomorrow. Mazelinka and I will make sure to wake you up in time to get ready.” </p>
<p>“Alright, fine. But you better wake me.” </p>
<p>“We will. Don’t you worry.” Portia shoved him into his bedroom. “And you better actually sleep!” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next morning, Mazelinka was preparing breakfast as she sent Portia to wake her brother.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Mazelinka!” Portia yelled. “He’s gone!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s gone?”</p>
<p>“He’s not in bed. He’s run off!” </p>
<p>“Alright, calm down. I’m sure there’s a good explanation for this. He’s probably just at the Raven.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go look for him. Elina will be heartbroken if he doesn’t show.” Portia grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cottage. </p>
<p>“Stupid boy.” Mazelinka shook her head, continuing to make breakfast. “If he wasn’t already the death of himself he would be.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>On the other side of the city, Elina sat with Nadia and Asra in the palace. The trio enjoying their breakfast before preparing for the wedding. </p>
<p>“Are you excited?” Nadia asked. “It’s not everyday you get married.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am.” Elina played with the ring on her finger. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. And I know he has been too.” </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen Julian happier.” Asra commented. “But I’ve also never seen him more nerve wracked than when I saw him the other day.” </p>
<p>“I’m not surprised.” Nadia said, stirring her tea. “When I saw him during his fitting the other day, he was nothing like I’d ever seen. He was almost reserved.” </p>
<p>“He has been nervous recently. The planning process has been a bit overwhelming for the both of us.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if any of the staff has made the process harder than necessary.” Nadia said. “If anyone was a bother I can…”</p>
<p>“No, Nadia, it’s alright.” Elina assured. “Everyone has been so wonderful in assisting with the planning. And we’ve agreed on almost everything. But it is a lot all at once. But it’s all worth it to know I can marry him today.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure he feels the same way.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Julian!” Portia stormed into the Rowdy Raven. The pub was mostly empty, save for a few solemn faces still working off their drinks from the night before. A few startled by Portia’s sudden entrance. Her brother’s face was not among them. Portia huffed and approached the bar. </p>
<p>“He’s not here.” The bartender said before the question left her mouth. “Hasn’t been for a few weeks actually. Ain’t his wedding today?” </p>
<p>“It is. But we can’t find him anywhere.” Portia looked around the pub, hoping he was hiding somewhere.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I can’t help you.” </p>
<p>“Well, thank you anyway.” Portia sighed and walked out of the pub, trying to think about anywhere else her brother might have run off to. If he wasn’t at the Raven, where else could he hide? The theatre maybe. It was worth a shot.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Back at the Palace, a servant helped Elina into her gown. </p>
<p>“You are beautiful, Elina.” Asra complimented. “Julian is a lucky man.” </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see him.” Elina smoothed down her skirt. “So long as he hasn’t run off.” </p>
<p>“He would never.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Not at the theatre. Not at any of the nearby pubs. Portia was out of options. She walked past the docks, where the ceremony was supposed to take place. It was decorated beautifully, and Portia’s heart broke for Elina. She could kill her fool of a brother for running away. She took in the sight before her, and noticed a figure laying across a row of chairs. She stormed over to shoo them away.</p>
<p>“Hey you! Get out of here!” The figure stirred, and sat up. “Ilya! What the devil are you doing out here? Do you know how worried we were about you!”</p>
<p>“Pasha! I can explain.” Julian stood. “I was so nervous about today and something going wrong or being late or something that I slept here!”</p>
<p>“And didn’t think to tell me or Mazelinka? I thought I was going to have to break Elina’s heart. We thought you’d left her behind!” </p>
<p>“What?! Of course I didn’t leave her! I love her!”</p>
<p>“You could have fooled us!” Portia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “Look at you, did you think you could get married in your normal clothes? Did you bring your wedding attire?” Julian turned red, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Of course you didn’t. Come on, we don’t have long. And I’m not dressed either.” Portia grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the streets back to Mazelinka's home.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A footman helped Elina into the carriage. Asra and Nadia in a carriage in front. A caravan wedding party headed to the docks. It was the first time all day Elina was left on her own, and probably the last. She watched the city roll past the windows, and her heart pounded in excitement as they neared the docks, and she could hardly wait to see Julian. </p>
<p>“Not much longer.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“You are truly one of the most foolish men to exist.” Mazelinka scolded as she gave his outfit one more look before he moved to stand at the altar. “Sleeping at the docks. Not bothering to bring your attire.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“At least you didn’t actually run off.” she straightened out his sash. “Now I think it’s time for your wedding.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The carriage pulled up and Asra opened the door, helping Elina out. Music swelled, and Asra offered her his arm. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” </p>
<p>“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” </p>
<p>Julian waited for her at the altar, looking absolutely perfect. Just as Elina imagined he would. It felt like hours before she made it to the end of the aisle and was able to take his hands in her own. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The ceremony ended, and the crowd moved to the palace for the reception. The couple dancing the night away. Elina none the wiser to the happenings of the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>